The Contract
by TobiIsSexy
Summary: Ian kidnaps Dan and forces him to sign a contract. What is going on?
1. Chapter 1

**AN_: Dear readers! THIS IS A SLASH_**

_**The series aren't meant to hurt. For all homophobic and Amian lovers, this is a gay and lesbian series that involve DanxIan!**_

***THIS FANFIC IS **_ONLY_ _FOR PEOPLE_** WITH **_OPEN MIND_*****

_**Thank you~**_

_**Enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review. :)**_

Dan was in his room. He was trying to concentrate while Ian was smooching his sister in the living room. Lately, his sister been hurt a lot by him. It started to annoy him. Ian was playing with his sister and she didn't get it.

"Don't you understand?" he asked her once.

"Understand what?" she replied while making coffee.

"**He** **is** **playing** **with** **you**."

"Ian? no way!" she said, turning her back to her brother.

From that time, every time Dan tried to talk with her about it she ran away or made up excuses.

_Whatever_. He told himself a lot. But inside, he still wanted to help her.

The door was closed. Dan stopped typing and listened carefully.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Ian said. But from an unknown reason, he heard someone going up the stairs. The only room in the second floor was his. Then, someone knocked.

The door was opened.

Ian was there, next to the door, looking at him.

"What do you want?" Dan's face turned serious. Ian smirked.

"You look very furious lately." he said. His British accent rang annoyingly in Dan's ears.

"_Furious_." Dan mocked. "We are in America, not England."

"Is you say so, **Daniel**."

_He really likes to annoy me._ Dan thought.

"Dan." Daniel fixed.

"I don't care." Ian replied, lifting an eyebrow.

"Then get out." Dan said, and continued typing, as if saying "I'm done talking to you".

The door was shut. Dan sighed and smiled, he is alone at last. Suddenly, a warm hand touched his shoulder. He was wrong. Ian just closed the door.

"What do you want?" he yelled at him, turning around sharply in order to get Ian's hand off him. Ian was surprised.

"Calm down." he said, and his eyes turned nonchalant again. "I just want to talk to you."

"Well, I don't." Dan said.

"I do."

"I don't."

Ian grabbed Dan by his hand and looked at him seriously. "Just listen." he said, smirking.

Dan shook his hand off and looked at him, waiting for him to say what he wants to.

"It's about your sister." He said. "You don't like me, do you?" Ian asked.

"I don't." Dan said. Ian sighed.

"Stop being childish. Your sister has the right to do what she wants."

"Not with you!"

"Why not?"

"You are **playing** with her!"

Ian smirked.

"Aren't you smart?" Ian said, his smile getting even bigger.

"What the hell? you jerk, leave her alone!" Dan stood up. Ian stood up too.

"That's what I wanted to talk about." The black haired said, putting his hand on Dan's shoulder. "If you want me to leave your sister nicely, you have to help me."

"I don't trust you."

"Wait! no need to hurry. Listen first." Dan kept silent. "Sit." Ian added. Dan sat. "I want to close a deal with you. Are you interested?"

"Maybe." The younger said, trying to sound calm.

"Well," Ian said, taking a paper out of his blazer. "Because I know you don't have the nerves to listen to me for long, I wrote it down for you. It's a contract, read it carefully." the British boy handed the paper to him, and sat on his bed, watching him reading it.

_I'm, Ian Kabra, willing to have a deal with you, Daniel Cahill. I will leave your sister, Amy Cahill, unharmed only if you follow the next steps and agree to them:_

_1. I won't be sarcastic to Ian Kabra._

_2. I will give myself to Ian Kabra. _

_3. I will let Ian Kabra kiss me._

_4. I will let Ian Kabra touch me.*_

_5. I won't run away from Ian Kabra. _

_6. I will sleep with Ian Kabra in the same bed._

_7. I will have dinner with Ian Kabra every day._

_Of course, If Ian Kabra will give me a choice, I'm free to have it._

_*Touching means hugging, nestling, licking, biting, caressing and stroking._

_I,_ _ agree to the contract._

_Name_

_signature (Dan Cahill)_

_signature (Ian Kabra)_

Dan almost ripped the paper.

"Are you crazy?" the younger yelled. Ian started laughing.

"What? what part seems weird?" the older asked.

"Let me see.." Dan said sarcastically. "The kissing, the touching, the giving myself, the sleeping, the dinner...oh wait. All of it!" Dan shouted. "Are you joking?"

"No, not really." Ian answered. "It's simple Dan. I know how angry you are at me right now. I know you don't want your sister to get hurt. Or do you...?"

He hit the weak spot.

"Stop it." Dan said. "No way I'm agreeing to it. Are you insane?"

"No. I'm bloody serious."

"_Bloody?_" Dan mocked, and then burst out laughing. "Seriously, get out." he said seriously. Ian lift an eyebrow.

"You don't believe me?" The amber eyed asked.

"No."

Ian stood up. He got closer to Dan. Suddenly, he lifted him up on his shoulder, and shut his mouth with his hand. He got out of the room, and walked to the front door.

"Amy love! I need to leave!" he shouted.

"Okay! see you soon!" she shouted back, not aware that her little brother is being kidnapped.

There was no way to resist, Ian was much stronger than Dan. He walked calmly to his limo, caring him on his shoulder. He opened the door with his leg, and sat Dan on one of the sits, quickly getting in as well and closing the door.

"Sebastian!" he shouted. The limo started to move.

"Why are you doing this?" Dan yelled. "You can't be serious! this is kidnapping!"

"This is **not** kidnapping. I'm just borrowing you." the British replied.

"This is still a kidnapping." Dan said.

"Indirectly." Ian said.

"Same shit."

"Talk nice."

"Suck me."

"Gladly."

"Gross!" Ian smiled.

"Daniel Cahill." Ian said. "I'm serious as dead."

"Are you gay?" Dan asked.

"Now you are just being a git. What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"Bisexual."

"Oh." Dan nodded slowly. "Whatever, let me out." The boy said, crawling fast to the second door.

"It's closed." Ian said when Dan tried to open it.

"You don't say!" Dan said.

"I actually did." Ian replied.

"Never mind." Dan sighed. "I don't agree to the contract."

"Oh." Ian smirked. "So you don't care about your sister? you don't care if she gets hurt?"

Dan's eyes winded up. "You dirty dung."

Ian lifted his eyebrow. "You should know." he said, smiling.

"Stop lifting your eyebrow." Dan said.

"Fine." Ian said.

"What? you just agree?"

"If it annoys you I will stop."

Dan looked at him strangely. "Freak."

"It's because I love you."

Silence.

"Stop it!" Dan said. "Let me out!"

"If you go out you don't agree to the contract. It means your sister gets hurt." Ian explained calmly. "And I will get hurt too."

"I seriously don't care about you." Dan said.

"Ouch." Ian said, not really moved by it. It was one of the reasons he loved this boy.

"I'm a kid." Dan said, pointing at himself.

"It doesn't matter." Ian said.

"I'm not ready for this! and I'm not gay."

"Give it a chance."

"Give me time to think it over."

"No. Seriously Dan, I'm a fair human being."

"You are a cobra."

"Grow up. I'm not doing anything to you right now, do I? I'm not hurting you or touching you. and of course, not forcing you."

"Of course! you are not trying to hurt my sister at all!"

Ian smirked.

"Just sign it." Ian said, there was no smirk on his face.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to do sexual things with you."

"You don't have to."

"I don't believe you. You are saying it because you want me to believe it, and then you'll do what you want because the contract says so."

"You are a smart kid." Ian smiled. It was a true smile. "But I'm not going to rape you, I've got my morals. Only if you'll agree."

Dan was silent. "I don't want Amy to get hurt." he said. "But I'm not selling my body to you."

"You won't. I will make you feel loved." Ian said.

"Stop." Dan said quietly. "Leave me, don't hurt Amy."

"I don't think so. I'm a Lucian after all."

"Snake." Dan hissed.

"Thank you." Ian smiled.

"What will you do to her?" Dan asked.

"You'll know." Ian grinned.

"Why are you smiling? you sadistic bastard!"

"It funny thinking about it. And I'm also thinking about the things I'll do to you."

"Pervert!"

"Is that new?" Dan groaned.

"I hate you! I Freaking hate you!" Dan yelled, his voice almost ripping.

"Not for long." Ian said. "So? are you going to sign? Or do you want to get out and watch your sister suffer?"

**He signed the contract.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Dear readers! THIS IS A SLASH**_

_**The series aren't meant to hurt. For all homophobic and Amian lovers, this is a gay and lesbian series that involve DanxIan!**_

**_*_THIS FANFIC IS ONLY FOR PEOPLE WITH OPEN MIND***

_**Thank you~**_

_**Enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review. :)**_

Evening. Dan was in his room, the headphones covering his ears. The music kept him sane. After yesterday, the world seemed much more darker to him. He didn't know What Ian is going to do with Amy in order to not hurt her.

And he didn't know what Ian is going to do to him either.

The answer was early to come.

A hand touched his shoulder, it was Ian, of course. "I talked with your sister. She's okay." he said, smiling.

_Stop smiling,_ Dan thought.

"Are you okay?" The older asked, putting his hand on Dan's head and then caressing it.

"Yeah." Dan lied.

"It's time for dinner." Ian said.

Ian was sitting next to Dan in a long black limo. Ian looked happy, satisfied. Dan on the other side, wanted to brake the window with his shoe and escape. But he couldn't. Ian was trustful enough to keep his promise and don't hurt Amy, so now he has to obey too.

"Do you prefer to eat something particular?" Ian asked. Dan looked up at him.

"No." Dan answered.

Suddenly, Ian wrapped his hand around Dan. "Stop the act. I don't want you to be sad. There are things you still don't understand, and I promise to tell them to you. So just be happy, it will make me happy too."

Dan was dying to say something sarcastic. But he didn't have the mood for it. Maybe he really should abandon the pose and enjoy this evening.

His cellphone rang.

"Hello?" he answered. "Hey Amy."

|How are you doing? where are you?| she asked.

"I'm..." he looked at Ian. "Sleeping at Natalie's." Ian's eyes winded up in anger. Dan smiled.

|Oh. Enjoy.| she said, and hang up.

"Why is she depressed?" Dan asked, looking at Ian furiously.

"I Don't have a clue. When we talked she smiled, and as a Lucian I can recognize a fake smile."

"Yes yes, whatever." Dan said, pulling Ian off. Ian chuckled. Then, he pulled Dan down, on the sits. He sat above him.

"Get off!" Dan yelled.

"I don't want to." Ian said. "Did I give you a choice? I don't think so. I think I'm too nice to you. Maybe I should stop being so nice to you? maybe I should be a jerk?"

"Are you asking me?" Dan mocked.

"I am." Ian answered, unmoved by his insolence.

"I don't really care. It's awful either way." Ian smirked.

"Too bad you are just a kid..." Ian mumbled.

"Too bad I'm not letting you anyways." Dan replied.

"I didn't ask for permission."

"I knew it! you were lying!"

"I'm a Lucian after all." Ian grinned.

"I doubt it. You must be a Vesper." Dan murmured.

Ian sighed. "Do you want me to punish you?"

Dan looked at him with winded up eyes, from disgust of course. "What are you? a dirty old man?"

"Keep your mouth Daniel. You are sleeping with me tonight."

"**It's Dan.**" Dan replied. Maybe he needs to be more careful.

The two of them sat in front of each other. It was a huge restaurant, and a very expensive one. Dan didn't get it, but he had two knives, three forks, and three spoons.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"A spoon and fork for the first course, a spoon, fork and a knife for the seconds dose, a spoon, fork and a knife for the desert." Ian explained.

Dan looked at the cutlery. "Whatever," he said and started eating. He didn't really use the silverware the way Ian explained, it sounded too stupid. The British boy was eating calmly and elegantly, but Dan didn't even try to. The truth was that his role was to annoy Ian, in his opinion.

"Put the fork down." Ian said, when he was angry enough. Dan put it down. "Open your mouth." Dan hesitated, but then opened it. Ian took Dan's knife and fork, and cut the meat smoothly. Then, he used the fork and put it in Dan's mouth.

"Okay I get it." Dan gave up. "I will eat properly." It was better than Ian feeding him. Everyone next to them were glaring at them.

Ian smiled in satisfaction.

A girl form the next table was staring at Ian. Dan wasn't sure if he needs to be angry or to just throw a shoe at her face.

He can do both.

"Keep your shoe on." Ian said, taking another bite.

"What?" Dan was surprised. "How did you know?" Ian just smirked. There are a lot of things the Cahill family still doesn't know about the Lucians.

"It's nice you are getting worked up because of this." Ian said.

"What are you talking about?" Dan denied. Ian stretched his hand to Dan's face and wiped off a little sauce from the angle of his mouth. "You are so embarrassing." Dan said.

Ian was popular with girls. Dan didn't understand why he's picking on him if he can choose better. He didn't understand what he had done to receive such bad luck. He never really talked to Ian before or had a conversation with him. He never spent time with the British boy. Why did he even notice him?

"Ian." Dan groaned. He was in a king bed, dressed in expensive pajamas. But he wasn't alone. Ian was hugging him from behind.

"Yes?" Ian asked, right into Dan's ear.

"Oh my God!" Dan cried. "You are too close. It's hot."

"Is it?" Ian whispered into his ear.

"Fucking pervert!" the younger said.

"Believe me, this is not perverted."

"It is." Dan said, closing his eyes strongly.

"Do you want to **feel** what really is perverted?"

"I'll pass.." Dan said, squinting his eyes.

Suddenly, his cellphone rang. He stretched his hand out to take it from the table next to the bed.

"Hello?" he whispered, he was tired. "Amy? what? where are you?" then, he jumped out of the bed. "What are you doing here?"

|I came to give something to Natalie. And where are you? I thought you were sleeping in her house.|

"I'm. I'm outside, actually. Do you need something?"

|No, Sleep tight.| she said, and hang up.

"Phew...that was close." he said.

"Amy is here?" Ian asked.

"Yeah." Dan replied.

"I'll be back in a moment." Ian said and got up.

_What the hell?_

What does he want to tell her? why does he want to see her?

It's kinda annoying.

"Let's check." Dan mumbled to himself. He walked out of the room, seeking for Ian and Amy. And there they were, Ian's back, and behind, in front of the the British boy, Amy. Ian's arm was moving, as if he's caressing her face. Then, they both stretched their hand to the side, colliding their hands and then crossing fingers.

_What the hell._

Isn't it over between them?

Dan began moving, his feet taking him forward. Then his mouth opened itself:

"Oh, hey." he said, as if passing by accidentally.

He saw a glimpse of surprise in the amber eyes. Good.

He continued walking, passing two rooms, and then getting out of the house. The garden was huge and beautiful. The air between the trees and flowers was clean and cold.

The night was silent.

_What the hell. What is going on?_ Dan asked himself. _Is he playing with her again? Is he...cheating on her? With me...?_

He sat there for minutes. His heart pounding slowly, his brain busy with anger.

_I hate him._

"Hey." he heard Ian behind.

"What do you want, liar?" Dan asked sharply. Ian sat beside him.

"Are you angry?" he asked.

"Do I look happy to you?" the young Cahill asked.

"Don't underestimate." Ian said.

"I saw it." Dan murmured. "You didn't brake up with her, and now you are cheating on her. Are you an idiot? You promised me something, right?"

Ian sighed. "I broke up with her, really. We are friends, that's all."

"Then stop touching her that way!" Dan shouted.

"Hmm?" Ian smirked. "Are you jealous?"

"Hell no!" Dan opposed. "But you make her feel like you are giving her another chance, stop doing it." he explained calmly. Ian put his hand on Dan's head and stroked his hair.

"You are being paranoid."

"For a good reason."

"Don't worry. She has someone now." Ian said.

"What?" Dan was surprised. "Since when?"

"Since long ago." Ian sighed.

"So..." Dan realized. "You used the situation? You didn't intend to hurt her?" He looked so angry Ian thought he was going to kick him.

"Well..." Ian laughed uncomfortably.

"I'm done here." Dan said, and stood up.

"Wait." Ian stopped him. "Listen to me first. Don't be heartless."

"Are you talking to me about heartlessness?" Dan didn't believe it, but he sat down.

"It started last month." Ian started. "Amy was starting to recede. She started to spend a lot of time together with Sinead. From any point of view it only looked like they were good friends, but it was something else. She started talking a lot about Sinead, and I didn't get to see her much- because she was with Sinead." Ian paused, he looked at the air.

"Go on." Dan said.

"So..." the older took a deep breathe. "I walked to Sinead, to talk to her. I told her to give me Amy for some time as well, because I don't get to spend much time with her. It was then when the truth was revealed. Sinead told me everything. You get it, right?" Ian asked. It was too hard for him to say.

"I think. So they love each other?" Dan asked.

"Yes." Ian answered.

"So...you love Amy?"

"Not really." Ian confessed. "I loved her, not anymore. You know who I love now, right?"

Dan hesitated. "Who?" he asked, as if he didn't know the answer.

"You." Ian replied.

"But-"

Ian stopped him. "And I know you don't love me back. I know it's weird. You are 14 and I'm 17. But be patient, give it a chance."

"But..." Dan hesitated. "I don't think I'm gay." he said carefully.

"And I'm the chance to find out." Ian smiled.

"And..why do you even love me?"

"Hmm..." Ian sighed. "It's complicated."

"What the hell?" Dan squinted his eyes. "So you expect me to believe you?"

"Why not?"

"Because."

Ian sighed again. He sighed a lot today. "Okay, so listen carefully." Dan nodded. "I've started looking at you differently long ago. Your sarcasm kinda annoyed me, but it's a part of you, so I came to love it. I noticed you are a smart kid,"

"Stop calling me a kid!" Dan said.

"And stubborn." Ian added. He paused.

"That's it?" Dan asked.

"Yes. And you are sexy."

Dan blushed. "I don't get it."

Ian sighed again. He stroked Dan's hair gently. "You might leave after this. I know your nature, if there is nothing left for you here you'll leave."

"I'm sorry." Dan said.

"It's okay. I will chase you."

"Stop saying embarrassing stuff." Dan said, and stopped to think.

"I will stay. So..." Dan hesitated. "Be nice to Amy."

Ian's eyes winded up.

"**Of course." he said.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Dear readers! THIS IS A SLASH**_

_**The series aren't meant to hurt. For all homophobic and Amian lovers, this is a gay and lesbian series that involve DanxIan and AmyXSinead!**_

**_*_THIS FANFIC IS ONLY FOR PEOPLE WITH OPEN MIND***

_**Thank you~**_

_**Enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review. :)**_

"Hey Dan. Have you ever noticed me? I bet you did, but not in the way I wanted you to.

You hate me, right? you don't want me to be with your sister. You are sure I'm playing with her. It's time for you understand she's not an idiot. You need to know the truth.

"I never hurt Amy, she hurt me. While we were together she and Sinead spent too much time together. Amy was drawn to her...and drawn away from me.

"Why do I even try to explain it אם you? Since when it's your business?

"I guess it is since I started liking you. Or perhaps, loving?

"You are clever. Sober. Smart. But so bloody sarcastic. It's so annoying, did you know? but it's a part of you that made me like you. I annoy you everyday just to hear your sarcastic replies.

"To see your annoyed expression.

"To hear your voice. It turned so mature since you were 11.

"How it turned this way? why did I start loving you?

Love is often incomprehensible and puzzling. People fall in love for no reason sometimes.

But maybe I love you for your maturity. For your voice. For your brains.

"For yourself.

"Please believe me. How can I yearn you?

I often think about you. I imagine the life we could have together. I imagine the places I would take you. I imagine you smiling.

"And there, at the corner, are the gloomy nights. The nights I prefer spending with you, snuggling together between the sheets. I imagine you getting angry at me for being a pervert.

"I want to do perverted stuff with you. I want you between my arms, panting and moaning. I want your lips and hands, only for me."

Ian held the latter he wrote with two hands. He looked at it again, checking what he wrote. Then he cramped it and threw it to the bin.

No way he is giving it to Dan.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN_: Dear readers! THIS IS A SLASH_**

_**The series aren't meant to hurt. For all homophobic and Amian lovers, this is a gay and lesbian series that involve DanxIan!**_

***THIS FANFIC IS **_ONLY_ _FOR PEOPLE_** WITH **_OPEN MIND_*****

_**Thank you~**_

_**Enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review. :)**_

The Cahills didn't get a chance for a vacation for years. Uncle Alistair suggested to settle a trip around the world, with a ship.

No one missed the chance. The Starlings, the Kabras, the Holts, Jonah Wizard, and Dan and Amy with their au pair Nellie- all came.

"It's hot today." Dan said, and sniffed the air. "Perfect for a beginning of a sea travel." he smiled. Amy laughed.

"You are so happy lately!" she said. "That's a relief."

Before Dan could reply sarcastically Ian showed up. He wore a designed suit, that seemed too hot for today.

"Good morning." he said, and smiled to Amy. The amber eyed snicked an amused look at Dan.

"Good morning." Amy answered. She was happy as well.

Dan made a face.

"I'm here." he said, waiting for a greeting from Ian.

"Yes you are." Ian agreed.

_What the hell?_ Dan thought. _Pisses me off. _

"I heard there is a room for each." said Dan. "You like to sleep alone, Ian?"

_Here you go._

"Hmm, Wierd." said Ian. "I requested a room with a king bed."

_Darn. _

"What for?" Dan mocked.

"Want me to say it out loud?" The British boy asked. It was so amusing.

_He won again._

"Never mind!" Dan wheezed.

"Oh, look." said Ian. "Sinead." Although his voice sounded gleeful, his eyes didn't smile. Amy walked to her. Dan and Ian looked at the girls, They were hugging. If they didn't know the truth it could look like a happy friendship, but it wasn't the case. Ian was disgusted.

"You are not one to make that face." Dan said.

"I know..." Ian said, but it looked like he is still busy thinking. "Say," the British boy said. "Tonight, it is the two of us alone, in one bed, traveling the ocean. Isn't it time for us to-"

"No." Dan stopped him. He already knew what Ian is going to suggest.

"Why not?" he asked, serious.

Dan freaked for a second. "Because." he answered with hesitation.

"I'm not satisfied with that answer."

"And I care." Dan replied sarcastically. Ian faced him, his hands on Dan's shoulders.

"But I love you." Ian said.

_Luv._

Dan started laughing. "Luv! that accent!" Ian was going to explode. "Okay, okay." The American boy said. "I'm sorry." he smiled. Ian put his hand on Dan's head and stroked his hair.

"You are so frustrating." The British said. Dan smiled at him.

"Hey Dan." Hamilton said behind him, it was very sudden. Dan threw Ian's hand off himself immediately.

"Hey there!" he replied while Ian's hand was thumping with pain. Hamilton was looking at him strangely.

"Did..." The blond hesitated. "Ian touched you just now?"

"Nooooo..." Dan denied. Ian understood it's time for him to go. Dan looked back at the place Ian was standing on. He was not there already, Dan saw him a few yards away.

_What ever. _He told himself.

"Did you see Amy?" Hamilton asked.

"She's actually around the corner." Dan said and pointed.

"Thanks." Hamilton smiled and went the way Dan showed him.

**Page Brake**

Amy and Sinead were sitting at the other side of the ship. Sinead opened her laptop.

"Okay, listen." The black haired said. "While we were on the 39 clues race Ned and Ted left a microphone in Ian's room. Now, the microphone has a lifetime of ten years, and we still haven't took it back. Do you want to hear the records with me?" she asked, a white smile covered her face.

"Sounds awesome." Amy smiled back.

Sinead pressed an icon and then pushed some buttons. At first, there was only silence.

"I'll look for something." Sinead said and ran the recordings. "Oh!" she suddenly jumped. "Here is something."

_"Stop touching! you are touching too much." said Dan._

_"I'm not allowed to touch you?" Ian asked._

_"No."_

_"Can I kiss you?"_

_"No."_

_"You are so cold."_

_"Shut up and go to sleep. It's embarrassing enough to snuggle with you."_

_"I like to snuggle with you." Ian said. "You have such a cute build."_

_"Oh my God! why everything you say has to be embarrassing?"_

_"Because I like it when you turn red." _

_"Did you just lick my ear?" Dan whispered._

_"Yes. You smell like Natalie, did you use her shampoo?" _

_"I don't know I just picked..."_

Amy blincked once.

Twice.

"What the hell?" she shouted. Sinead was speechless. "Where is Ian? I'm going to kill him!" she said, and began walking.

"Oh boy." Sinead said quietly. She followed Amy. When she saw Ian she was ready for a noise of a cracking bone.

"Ian!" Amy shouted when she saw him. The British boy calmly turned around.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What's going on between you and Dan?"

Ian was surprised. But then he just smiled. "What are you talking about?" he asked calmly.

"Are you two sleeping together? Are you touching him?"

"Amy, calm down" Sinead said.

"Hello Sinead." Ian greeted.

"Hey." she said back.

"Answer!" Amy insisted.

"Gladly. Just tell me how do you know about this." the amber eyed replied.

"I know, it's a fact. I just want you to explain me what is going on and why you are doing this."

"You see,-" he started saying, but suddenly Dan came from the corner.

"Ian, where did you put my stuff?" he asked, unaware of Amy and Sinead.

"On no..." Sinead mumbled.

"Why would he touch your stuff?" Amy shouted, she was going crazy.

"Hmm..." Dan wasn't sure what to say. "He wanted to help me." The young boy answered.

"Yeah, right." Amy said sarcastically. "Dan," she looked at her brother. "Are you and Ian together?"

There was silence.

Dan looked at Ian, and Ian back at him. Dan hesitated.

"It's complicated." the green eyed answered.

"Are you happy?" Amy asked after a second of hesitation.

"Why not." Dan answered and shrugged. Ian lift his eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just kidding." Dan smiled. "Amy, didn't you tell me a while ago I'm happy lately?"

"I did." Amy answered and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it." Ian said, and put his hand on Dan's shoulder. "Does it mean we are-"

"No." Dan stopped him. Sinead started laughing.

"I'm warning you Ian Kabra." Amy said, and looked up at him. There was a gap of ten inches between them.

"What for?" Dan asked. "He can't do a thing to me." he said and chuckled. Ian was doubtful, and inside he was smirking.

"**We are starting to move.**" Alistair's mechanic voice said. "**First stop, France."**

"Brings back memories." Sinead said and sighed.

_**AN: Next chapter: The Cahills reach France. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Hello readers! I'm back! (WOO WOO HOO) Mm...yeah. I haven't updated for like...a year? But...it doesn't matter! Right? :D **_

_**TODAY IS A SPECIAL * glittering stars ***_

_**Enjoy reading**_**!**

It was a beautiful night. The huge and black ship stopped, and the waves were breaking silently on her sides. Cold air filled the room through the window, causing Dan to shiver.

"It's cold." Dan said, he was lying on a king bed, covered with blue silk sheets. But he wasn't alone.

"I'll warm you up." Ian grinned and hugged Dan tightly.

"No need! No need!" Dan wheezed, trying to get Ian off him, but it was in vain. Ian didn't let go, and he was much stronger. He quietly gave up and frowned, his face buried in Ian's chest.

"It's better like this, right?" the British boy whispered. Dan stayed silent. Ian waited, and then sighed. "Well then..." he said, and closed his eyes.

"Ah?" Dan was surprised. _Is__he__asleep__? _He thought. He felt Ian's chest go up and down, and his low breath above him.

Slowly, Dan closed his eyes, and fell asleep too.

With the ship Alistair designed they moved fast, very fast. After a week of cruising they were going to reach France the next morning.

**Page Break**

It was morning, and it was still a bit cold. Hamilton and Dan stood next to the deck, watching the sea. The ship started to move again.

"Holy shit!" Dan screamed. He looked down and saw the water brake loudly on the sides. The ship was moving like crazy.

"That's crazy." Hamilton said quietly. "I guess the Ekats are capable of great things."

"We helped a little." Said a British voice behind Dan. He turned around to see Ian with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." Dan greeted.

"Morning." Hamilton greeted as well.

"Good morning. Waiting for Amy?" The amber eyed asked Hamilton.

"Sorta..." Hamilton replied.

"Is that so." Ian said quietly, smirked, and drank a sip from his Coffee.

"What is it?" Dan whispered to Ian.

"Nothing." Ian pronounced with his lips, and shuffled Dan's hair.

"What are you doing?" Dan frowned and took a step back. He looked at Hamilton, then back at Ian. But Hamilton wasn't looking at them. Ian smirked, and hugged Dan from behind. "No! No!" Dan screamed silently and fought Ian. When Hamilton looked back at them Ian was still hugging him.

"We are just..." Dan was confused, aren't sure what to say. "Damnit!" he frowned again, shook Ian Off and walked away. Ian shrugged at Hamilton and grinned.

From the corner, came Amy and Sinead. Suddenly, Hamilton's eyes seemed much brighter.

"Good morning." the red haired greeted Hamilton.

"Hey Ian." Sinead said, looking at him strangely. "Dan looked quiet angry when he passed us."

"Is that so." Ian replied with shifty eyes and drank a sip of coffee.

"What did you do?"

"Touched him."

"He doesn't like it?" Sinead looked at Hamilton and Amy, then back at Ian.

"I guess." Ian answered.

"Maybe..." Sinead sighed. "Maybe he thinks all you want is to touch him." Ian's eyes winded up.

"Are you for real?" Ian's coffee cup slipped a little, but he grabbed it before it fell.

"Ah..." Sinead thought a little. "All you do is touching him, after all."

"Then..." Ian thought. Sinead looked at him with a smile. "I should not touch him?"

"Maybe." the black haired girl replied. "Draw him closer." she told him. "Show him you love him."

**Page Break**

Paris was calm as always, it didn't change at all. The air was warm, and sweet scents were floating through it.

"Food." Madison said. "I want food."

"Me too." her twin sister said.

"Then let's go to eat!" Alistair announced.

Ian stood next to Dan, keeping his hands in his pockets. He looked down at Dan, that was also looking at him. It looked as if Dan had something to say, but he didn't. He looked back at the floor and went after Medison.

Ian felt it was wrong. He felt a great urge of touching Dan, it was so hard to stop himself from doing so. He watched everyone catching something to eat. He watched Dan talking with Hamilton and laughing with him. His beautiful amber eyes closed in anger, along with his bronze skin, that crumpled when he frowned. He walked to them, and stood behind Dan. He wasn't sure how to make him look at him, without touching him.

"Dan." he called. The blond boy turned around, on his face was a look of surprise.

"H-hey Ian." he mumbled. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, yes." Ian said immediately. "I..." a warm smile covered his face. "Shall I buy you something to eat?"

"No, thanks. I've got it." Dan replied with a smile.

As Ian bought a latte, he went and sat next to a table. He didn't wait for Dan, he thought that maybe he should give him some space, just like Sinead suggested.

**Page****Break**

As Dan was looking at Ian, he noticed he was sitting alone, not moved at all. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. It wasn't normal. Usually Ian would wait for him and be clingy until they sit down. Well...even next to a table he succeed to be clingy.

Dan shrugged and went to sit with Hamilton.

**Pagebreak**

However, Ian's behavior turned stranger as the time passed by. Through the day, at the Louvre, all kins of museums and stores, all he did to Dan was talking with him here and there and following him carefully. Dan started to feel worried. Ian was acting normal with everyone else, but not with him.

At first, he thought that maybe Ian decided that around the family being too close is inappropriate. Later, he started to think something must be really wrong, maybe something is bugging Ian.

And then, Dan realized that because Ian behaves like that only around him, it must be because of him. As Dan's worries grew bigger he started to feel sure about his realisation, but he didn't have any clue what to do.

"Hey Dan." A voice suddenly called above him. Dan looked up to see his sister Amy, who quickly sat besides him. They were now in a family restaurant, which was quiet big. It had a warm feeling of brown and red that covered the walls, the tables and sofas.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. "You haven't touched your food."

"I'm not angry." the green eyed boy replied.

"This doesn't suit you." She said with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is fine. I ate a lot in the afternoon, I'm really full." Dan lied.

"Full? don't try to **fool** me."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"AM NOT!" Dan yelled.

"Yes you are!" Amy said, clenching his hand to keep him calm. Dan sighed.

"It will be okay, don't worry. I can take care of it alone." he admitted.

"Getting help isn't a sin." The red haired girl kept on trying.

"I. don't. need. help." Dan said slowly to make it understandable for his annoying sister. And then, he stood up and went towards Hamilton.

**Page****Break**

Ian was sitting with Sinead when he saw Dan walking to Hamilton. This kid didn't even look at him. He held the glass in his hand hard. It was so hard that it broke the glass.

"Oh Dear!" Sinead weezed. "What's wrong?" she asked while calling the waiter to clean the mess.

"**Nothing****.**" the amber eyed replied immediately. "**Everything****is****perfect****."** he answered while looking at his lover and Hamilton.

"Oh boy..." Sinead said when she saw what Ian was looking at. "Are you jealous? It's too stupid to get jealous at!"

"I'm not jealous..." Ian said with a deep British accent.

At the other corner of the room, Dan was already tired of trying to avoid the problem. Is head was hurting. He left Hamilton and went to Amy.

"Hey, Ame." he called her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you." he said gloomily. "Let's go outside."

"Sure." she smiled at him.

It was cold and wet outside. The rain had just stopped.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Amy asked when they sat on a bench near the restaurant.

"Yeah..." Dan kicked the floor with his foot. "It's about Ian." he started. "I'm really worried. I think...I think he's mad at me or something. I don't know want to do."

"Oh boy..." Amy was surprised. "That's really sweet."

"**Shut****up****.**" Dan hissed. Amy chuckled.

"Well, it's not very complicated. But...it seems you are new at this, so I'll tell you what to do. I talked with Sinead. She told me you and Ian are together for a year. Isn't that great? it means you two are really close, right? so you just need to talk with him. Talk with him and find out what's wrong and solve it together with him." Dan shivered.

"I've never done it before." he said weakly.

"Hey, Dan." Amy called his name. He looked at her with question. "Do you love him?" Dan's eyes winded up.

"What a stupid question!" he said, and kept quiet. Amy smiled. "Okay, I'll talk to him. You can go back in, I need to think alone."

**Page****Break**

Ian started to get worried. First, he saw Dan coming to Amy with a worried look. Then, he and Amy went out. And now...Amy came back alone.

"I'm going for a little while." he said to Sinead, and went outside as well.

Before making any steps towards the street he looked around him. Dan was sitting alone on a bench. He looked sad. The British boy decided to walk to him carefully. While he was walking, Dan noticed him. As he saw him getting closer, he tensed. That wasn't good.

Ian sat besides Dan.

"Hey." he said, narrowing his eyes towards the young boy. Dan wasn't smiling. He was still too serious. "Are you alright?" Ian asked. Dan gulped. The green eyed drew his knees close to his chest. "Dan?" Ian called worriedly. He put his hand on Dan's back. It shivered.

"I'm confused." Dan said. "Today, you weren't paying any special attention to me. I want to know why, because my head is going crazy. I don't understand what happened, and I'm starting to think you don't want me anymore." he finished with a weak and unsteady voice.

Ian's mouth was left open in a surprise.

"Don't get those kind of ideas, of course I want you. I just...thought to give you some space, because...because I wanted to give you some space." Ian forgot how to talk. He was so surprised that Dan said all of this things.

"It was a really bad idea." Dan replied as his eyes teared up.

"Juses!" Ian was startled. "Don't cry!"

"I'm not crying!" Dan insisted. Ian hugged him closely, borrowing Dan his chest. "I can't help it..." the younger boy said. His voice was fuzzy. "We are together for a year, but you haven't...you haven't..." Dan hesitated.

"I haven't what?" Ian smirked. Though Dan couldn't see it.

"Y-you...haven't...k-k..." Dan moved away and showed Ian his back. "Kissed me." he said weakly.

Ian's eyes winded up in joy.

"Dan..." Ian prepared himself to ask Dan a question. "What does it mean?" Ian knew Dan would understand what he means.

Dan turned around and looked at Ian. "It mean I love you." he simply said, he wasn't embarrassed anymore. Ian's eyes almost popped out.

"I love you too." he said. "But...I haven't kissed you because I wasn't sure whether you love me or not. I thought...that the first time will be from you. It has to be special, right? it won't be good to force it."

Silence.

Dan was looking at Ian, and Ian back at him. Dan gulped hard before he moved closer to Ian. somehow, all his shame had faded away.

**Ian****didn****'****t****see****it****coming**. Dan collided his lips with his so suddenly, it was good as Ian imagined. Smooth and amazing. Ian kissed him back. Their lips hugged each other over and over. Ian was flowing him with kisses. Dan didn't know what to do with his hands, but Ian was already in Dan's hair, passionate but still so gentle. Dan touched Ian's arm, unaware of his acts, as his other hand reached to Ian's other arm.

It was hard to let go. But when they did, Dan's face was red and his eyes shifted away immediately.

**Hamilton****didn****'****t****see****it****coming****either****. **


End file.
